Dark Age Trip
by Anastasia Lakona
Summary: Dark Age Trip. What happens when a bunch of Friends plan a trip to canada for three and utter chaos three weeks before the trip.based on the years Harry Potter is in school.
1. Dark Age Chapter 1

Heres a List of Characters that are already in this Story

Dark Age Character List

Anastasia(Me)  
Katie(Kawaii Kai)  
Joshua Dubash(Alex hiwatari, another board)  
Jay Lupin(another friend)  
Naz  
Faith Black(another friend)  
Draco Malfoy(another friend)  
Matt(Draco's twin brother in Real Life)  
Sam Dubash(Mike Stevens,another board)  
Harry Potter(another friend)  
Truus(another friend)  
Kouga(another friend)  
Ice(another friend)  
Ethe(Friend)  
Sahara(Random Person)

_Author Notes:Chapter one Complete. _

Whats going to Happen Next Chapter 2

-witchs/wizards of Dark Age get drunk off Pumpkin Juice  
-Sam's still getting Chased with the Evil Smacking Stick and Newbie Bashing Bat  
-Kouga gets a bucket of water over his head.  
-Truus gets sugar High hehe.  
-Sahara Enters

The Dark Age Trip

It was a normal Day for almost all the Admin Staff at Dark Age;Draco was yelling at Matt for spamming once again;Sam was chasing his son around very angerily with a frying pan in hand because he was pranked.Sam was yelling  
"Joshua Dubash you Get Back here!"; The List can go on but anyways, Meanwhile in the "Admin" Room, Anastasia and Katie were discussing the brilliant idea of a trip to canada for three weeks.  
While Sam continued to chase Josh with a frying pan,Anastasia and Katie keep planing their trip.  
"So what day are we leaving?" Katie asked.  
"Well, how about in a few weeks, that way we have time to pack and ask everyone to go." Anastasia said.  
"That sounds good to me." Katie replied.  
"Oh for the love of Tomatoes you know how much the cost will be?" Anastasia explained.  
Suddenly Harry appears "did you just say for the love of Tomatoes?"  
Anastasia growled "Dont say a word"  
Jay pops in out of nowhere "For the love of Tomatoes it could be more original Anastasia." He Laughed.Anastasia Growled at Jay.  
"That wasnt funny Now you will have to pay!" starts chasing him around the "Admin " Room with a broom Suddenly Faith jumps in through the sliding glass window with the Evil Smacking Stick.  
Ice pops in " whats going on? it looks like this place has gone mad"  
Ice crossed arms and stood there very angrily like She knew about the fights going on. Anastasia Stopped chasing Jay and instead glomped Ice  
"oh i missed you" Anastasia Smiled at her friend. Meanwhile Sam was still chasing his son with a frying pan and Faith stood in the corner with the evil Smacking Stick. Harry,on the other hand was munching on some skittles he had brought with him.  
"where in bloody Hell are we gonna get the tickets for this idiotic Trip?"Faith Asked.  
tickets pop into the admin control panel  
Anastasia Squeed. "Where did these come from?" Naz walked in "where did you get the tickets?" Anastasia Sighed"They appeared in the admin panel". Suddenly Josh's run in with a very angry sam chasing him with a frying pan still. Anastasia Grabs the Newbie Bashing Bat starts chasing Sam around Then Faith joins in with her evil Smacking Stick Chasing after sam as well. Naz Grabs her nimbus 2001 and a beater's bat and jumps on the broom and starts going after Jay"Anastasia Giggled "Better run Jay Naz is coming For ya"


	2. Dark Age Chapter 2

Chapter 2 more to be added to the chapter later XD

Whats going to happen in Chapter 2

-Members of Dark Age get drunk off Pumpkin Juice  
-Sam's still getting Chased with the Evil Smacking Stick and Newbie Bashing Bat  
-Kouga gets a bucket of water over his head.  
-Truus gets sugar High hehe.  
-Sahara Enters

Dark Age Trip-Chapter 2

It was Another Normal Day At Dark Age,Harry Sighed and crossed his arms"I wanna join in on torturing Sam"He Yelled at Faith and Anastasia.Faith Stopped and threw a Broomstick at Harry.Harry Jumped into the air and got the broomstick"Yay Thanx Faithers"Harry then Ran over to Faith and Anastasia.Sam Gurlped"Uh oh not again, cant i ever get a damn break!"Anastasia,Faith,and Harry laughed and Fake Halos appeared over their Head and Grinned"lets Get him".

Ethe ran into the room followed by a very angry truus.The Taller Girl,Truus,"Give me back my Bag of Sugar,cmon Ethe Pretty Please?"Ethe grinned at Truus and put her hand on her hip and thought on rather she give truus her bag of sugar."No, you have to catch me first!"on that Note,Ethe rans off again with Truus's Bag of Sugar in hand.Ice stood off in the corner watching the chaos that spread through out the room and she shook her head.

A Tall older girl with very Dark Brown Hair walked into the room only to see people chasing one guy with a broomstick,newbie bashing bat and a Evil Smacking Stick, She Shook her head and made her way Across the room towards Ice, who was watching all the chaos and trying to hold on some laughter.


End file.
